


so heavy i fell through the earth

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: And when it was over, when that hole inside him tore into a million pieces, he was so heavy he fell through the earth all over again.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Veld
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	so heavy i fell through the earth

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Grimes - So Heavy I Fell Through the Earth

Veld was a dark secret obsession for Vincent. No one could know that he was fucking his boss. For him, it was more than that. He loved Veld with his whole heart, but he knew it wasn’t about that for Veld. It was just sex to him. Amazing, passionate, bone-shaking sex, but sex nonetheless. They fought like they were together, but they only lived together.

Veld had taken Vincent in since he was a teenager. At first it was innocent–Veld stayed away, kept his distance, but Vincent could see his looks. His eyes lingered on him–on his lips, on his body. He purposely left the shower with a towel strung low on his hips, waiting for that inevitable gaze.

Vincent was sixteen, but he’d killed–taken lives at the end of his gun–cold, dispassionate. He had always been old for his age, seeing things he shouldn’t have seen, hearing arguments, seeing his mother waste to nothing with the cancer that ravaged her body.

He had taken it until he couldn’t anymore.

The kids made fun of him and one day it would be the very last day that they would. The sound that the skull made when it shattered was unexpected but so satisfying and it felt right but so wrong. Murder was not right, but Vincent felt vindicated, so when they dragged him off the body he was still beating, he felt that loss that was always in him, that hole that tore into his very being.

He was so heavy he felt like he fell through the earth.

It was no different with Veld. He made him feel like that hole inside him, that heaviness, was nothing but a dark cloud to ride to the end of the cosmos.

So it was easy when their hands touched, when the gun was taken from his fingers that first kill–when their lips touched and Vincent let him deepen the kiss. That heaviness dragged him down into Veld’s arms, into his bed, made him moan his name over and over.

And when they fought, it was with that same passion, that same heaviness he’d always felt.

He started it just to see the anger, just to see that passion.

And when it was over, when that hole inside him tore into a million pieces, he was so heavy he fell through the earth all over again.


End file.
